A Twisted Cinderella story
by Cresseliaprincess
Summary: After May's father died her mother started abusing her, and school is no help either, her only ray of sunshine is her best friend Dawn. The school princes, Drew and Paul are they're two bullies who take fun from bulling them. May is certain that her and Dawn's life is hell, until their 'God-mama' comes to convince them that they're life with take a turn for the best. Ikari, contest
1. Chapter 1

A Twisted Cinderella story

"YOU STUPID CHILD!"

The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room. A red mark started showing its ugly self onto the girl who was facing to her right due to the slap.

"I told you to clean the whole house by the time I got home!" The woman yelled harshly.

The girl lowered her head, her hair hiding her eyes.

"Such a disgrace, if it wasn't for your fathers will of keeping you here I would sold you." The woman spat, pinching her bridge of her nose.

May just stood there, awaiting orders.

Caroline frowned, "Well? Get going! I don't want your filth in this house!" She yelled.

May nodded and turned, she walked out the door. On her way out Max, who was playing in the front-yard stuck his leg out in front of May, which caused her to trip.

"Ha!", Laughed Max, "Whats wrong May? Gonna cry?" He smirked.

May got up and dusted her self, and kept walking.

As soon as she turned the corner she snapped, "That stupid hag!" She yelled at no one, " 'I don't want your filth in this house'" She mimicked in a high pitched voice, "'You gonna cry May?', Ha!" May said in a deep adolescent voice.

"Talking to yourself again May?" A feminine voice teased.

"No, I'm talking to my imaginary friend, say hello to Dawn, Derpy." May said with a sarcastic eye roll.

Dawn gave her a look, that said, 'really?'

May shrugged, "Come on lets go to sch-"

"What happened to your cheek?" Dawn asked for the first time noticing the red hand print on her best-friend's cheek.

"Oh this?" May ask slowly tracing the mark, but flinched when it stung.

"Why do you even stay with her?" Dawn asked taking a packet of poffens out and handing it to May.

Happily taking the packet, May shrugged, "Since dad died Caroline started taking her anger out on me, and if I leave I'm worried she'll start taking it out on Max."

Dawn gave an unladylike snort, "Your worried about Max? Even after how he treats although your older?"

May gave a sad smile, "Everyone is taking the loss differently. This is just how Caroline and Max are passing it." She said throwing a Poffin into her mouth.

"May," Dawn said with a stern look on her face, "Your on _first name_ bases with your _mom_."

May and Dawn walking in silence. Ever since May's dad died her mom started abusing her, Caroline treated Max differently, way different. She treated Max like a king, giving him what he wants when he wants it, causing him to be such a brat.

May munched on a poffin and asked, "So how do we avoid,_them_?" Her voice was coated with malice and hate.

Dawn gave a groan, "I was just thinking of that, how about the bathroom?"

May shook her head, "We used that already, plus, they would just wait until we came out." May said with a defeated sigh.

Dawn had a 'meh' look while looking up, signifying that she was in deep thought, "How about we wait until the bell rings, they leave, we get our stuff, and we hop, skip, the heck to our classes?"

May's eyes widened, "Dawn!" she yelled, grabbing hold of Dawns shoulders and shaking her.

"W-What?!" Dawn yelled through shakes.

"That's a fantastic idea!" May yelled, excitement in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dawn said proudly.

Dawn and May had a scholarship to a rich school, Dawn for a Pokemon coordinator, and May for a Pokemon trainer.

Although Dawn was beautiful and full of spirit her father died a long time ago and her mom worked not two but four jobs, each paying very low.

Since May's father died three months ago her mom and her little brother contentiously harass her, Dawn being her only ray of sunshine.

As soon as Dawn caught sight of the school gates she groaned, "Really for hell?" She joked.

"Ready when you are." May smiled.

"Look! It's the commoners!"

"Ew! How did they even get in here?"

"I heard that the blue haired chick is an amazing coordinator."

"Really? I heard that the brunette was really strong!"

Whispers surrounded May and Dawn, putting them at edge.

"You'd think that after the third day they would stop gossiping about us." Dawn whispered into May's ear.

"Right?" May laughed.

"Shit!" Dawn suddenly spat, pulling May into a girls bathroom, clamping a hand over May's mouth.

"Do you see them?" A gruff voice asked.

_'Paul'_ Dawn growled in her mind.

"No, they always come early though, whats holding them up this time?" Said a deep voice.

_'Drew'_ May thought in disgust.

Suddenly May grew very uncomfertable, with Dawn's hand over her mouth and blocking her nose she couldn't breath, struggling as she good Dawn wouldn't lose her hold. So she did what she thought was best: She bit her.

"OW! MAY WHAT THE ARCEUS!?"

….Fuck.

"Come out girls, we know your hinding in there." Came Drew's voice.

May groaned and pulled Dawn along with her.

Cradling her bitten hand Dawn narrowed her eyes, "What do you want now?"

Drew put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, "You don't like us to be near you?"

May smiled a sweet smiled, too sweet, "No." she said with the smile still on.

Dawn gave a small giggle.

Drew glared at May, "We don't want commoners here."

"Well boo-hoo, we're staying here until we graduate." Dawn said with an eye roll.

Drew was about to snap back when he noticed the red mark on May's cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked, sudden seriousness in his voice.

Taken back by the tone she placed a gentle hand over her cheek, wincing lightly when it gave a sharp sting, "It's none of your business. Just a mosquito bite." May snapped.

"A mosquito bite isn't shaped like a hand, May." Drew took a step closer and reached over to cup her cheek.

But before his hand could reach May a hand gripped his wrist, he turned to look at the owner of the hand.

Dawn. With a furious look.

"Don't you dare touch her," Dawn threaten with just hate and malice that it shocked Paul, Drew, and even May, "Don't you think of pitying May for a second, she doesn't need pity, especially from you." She spat. A look of hurt flashed through Drew's face before it turned to anger.

Jerking his hand back her glared at the bluenette, "Whatever, don't think you'll get away with this."

While they walked away Dawn turned to May, "Come on, lets take you to the nurse." She said while locking her finger onto May's wrist so she wouldn't run away.

May looked down to the smile and nodded.

When the girls reached nurse joy's office they closed the door behind them.

"Hello, what could be the problem-oh," Nurse Joy's face soften when she saw May and Dawn. And the red mark on May's face.

"I always look forward to seeing you, May. Just not in a situation like this." Nurse Joy smiled sadly.

"Is she still beating you?"

As soon as those words left nurse Joy's lips the leaning figure on the other side of the door lightly kicked himself upright and walk away.

* * *

**So this is a short story I wanted to write out, if you know me by my other story, A sweet nightmare, then I will probably update a new chapter somewhere this month.**


	2. Chapter 2

A twisted Cinderella story

Chapter 2

May threw the door open, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, "Finally! I thought school was never going to end!"

Dawn walked in behind her, "You know it's rude to walk into the house of another person first."

"If you want we can go to my house." May shrugged.

Dawn snorted, "To that hell hole? No thank you!"

"Now you get my point." May said taking a chocolate from a dish on the table.

"Where's Ms. Berlitz?" May asked looking around.

"Moms out working today." Dawn said taking a gulp of her moo moo milk.

"Oh." May said quietly before throwing herself onto a couch and turning on the T.V.

"How long are you going to stick with them?" Dawn suddenly asked, raising her eyes from her phone.

"Dunno, until I graduate I suppose." May answered without looking away from the T.V.

"If you want you can stay with us for a while." Dawn offered.

May gave a sigh, "You know I can't leave Max alone with her."

Dawn scoffed, "Please, that little brat can't be in better hands."

May gave a laugh but looked away, "Give me a few weeks to think about it."

May looked at the clock above the T.V and gave a gasp.

"Shit! Is that the correct time?!" May asked scrambling up to get her backpack.

"Yeah? Why?" Dawn asked confused.

"I need to get home now, or else Caroline will go nuts!" May hurried out the door before Dawn could say anything else.

As soon as May closed the door behind her she started walking, and thinking about Dawn's offer. Ms. Berlitz and Dawn knew about May's abuse, so did nurse Joy, but she begged them not to say anything about it. She needed to deal with it herself.

May mentally punched herself in the boob, how could she forget about her curfew?! She walked slowly, why bother hurrying? She was late anyway, if she was lucky enough Caroline would be asleep.

The lack of light on the street scared the crap out of May, and it didn't help that she forgot her phone in her locker at school.

May heard the slightest movement behind her, she walked a little bit faster.

It was when she took a small glance behind her that she noticed someone walking behind her, due to the darkness she couldn't see if it was a girl or boy.

Noticing the figure walk faster May picked up her pace. Thoughts rushed to May head, thoughts that scared May. Crossing the street, May started jogging. No, she didn't want to go home, but she didn't want to get raped either.

May made a quick turn into an ally, she briskly walked down the ally, street cats and animals hissing at her.

May looked behind her to see nothing. May let the breath she was holding go, slowing down.

When exited the ally May stopped. Where. . . was she? She considered going back, but she shook that thought out of her head.

May walked to the nearest crosswalk and looked up.

_'Sweet-water? I thought this was Hill ave?' _May thought to herself.

Now that she had an idea where she was she took a left, she knew where she was now, so getting home was a breeze. May was standing in front of her house before she knew it. Sighing, she pushed open the front gate, the the front door.

The living room was dark. _Too dark_.

"Where have you been."

May froze. _Shit_.

"I said, where have you been." Caroline said again, her voice full of sneer.

"I got lost." May said plainly.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Your lying."

May scoffed, "Where would I go? The only friend I have is Dawn, everyone at school hates me."

Caroline stayed silent, watching May with her eyes, her dark, narrowed eyes.

Before May could progress what happened she was on the floor, clutching her cheek.

"I tried to give you a chance to redeem yourself, but you had to go and lie didn't you, _May_." Caroline said standing in front of May.

May stayed silent, her hair shadowing her eyes.

May tilted her head slightly when she saw movement on top of the stairs. Only to see Max silently watching.

May held back the urge to gave a frustrated growl.

"Stand up." Caroline ordered suddenly.

May did what she was told, but with sluggish movement.

"Next time stand up faster!" Caroline spat, pinching May's arm.

"You are grounded till further notice, tomorrow you will clean the kitchen, living room, bathrooms, the attic, the basement, the yards, wash all the clothes, dust every corner, sweep the floors, mop as well, and redo the paint."

May was taken back, _Say what now?_

"That is all for now, go to bed." Caroline ordered harshly.

May waited till Caroline and Max returned to their rooms. She walked to the basement where her _'room' _was located. She threw herself onto her dusty bed and coughed violently.

She closed her eyes, un-shed tears appearing at the edge of her eye. She drifted to sleep, dreaming of a world where her dad was still alive, and her mom still the caring woman she was, Max the less annoying brother, Dawn her cheerful best friend, and Drew. . .what the hell was he doing her dream?

* * *

Dawn waited in front of their lockers in the chilly morning. Both May and Dawn had the habit of coming to school early, but there was no sign of May anywhere.

Sighing Dawn opened her locker which was next to hers, she had a feeling that May's mom had something to do with this.

She searched for her phone which she forgot in her locker. When she caught sight of her blue covered LG she quickly started calling May.

Dawn jumped when the familiar ring-tone of the brunette rung in the locker next door.

_'Figures'_ Dawn thought to herself.

Looking both ways to make sure nobody was looking she turned May's combination and opened the locker when she heard the _click_.

"It's against the school rules to open someone locker without asking you know."

Dawn jump and gave a light squeal before turning around to see Paul and Drew watching her. Drew, Dawn noticed, was looking around for the familiar brunette.

"I know!" Dawn spat, clutching May's phone to her chest.

"So where's June?" "May" "Whatever"

Dawn gave Drew a glare, "I don't know." Well it was the truth.

Drew was about to say something when a someone interrupted him.

"Mr. Hayden," A blond woman called to him, "May I have a word with you?" she asked.

Drew didn't answer her, but walked toward her, leaving Dawn and Paul alone.

Dawn gave an unladylike snort and turned around to her locker.

Paul was silent for a while, just watching her.

Dawn felt his eyes on her and briskly turned around, "What?!" Dawn asked annoyed.

Paul stared at her, his usual cold eyes soften, Dawn could feel her cheeks grow hot.

"Yesterday," Paul began, "I was in a fight, I was sent to nurse Joy's office,"

Dawn froze, she knew someone was at the door! She just didn't what to think of it, she thought maybe it was her imagination.

"And I heard nurse Joy say something to someone, I first I didn't understand, then it became clear," by now Dawn was fidgeting with May's phone, her eye's glued to the floor. "May is being abused isn't she."

It was then that Dawn felt a pile of rocks fall on her.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!_ IMPORTANT!  
**

**Just thought I should let you guys know I'm going to change to the cover soon, I found a picture fitted this story. Just letting you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Twisted Cinderella Story

Dawn froze, her head still low. Her brain was racing with idea's on what to do. She was currently debating on whether to shout, _Look! A distraction!_ And run way or start crying, yell _You're leaving me for my dog?_! And run away.

Paul frowned as he watched Dawn's shoulders shook up and down, "H-Hey, are you cryin-" He full-out jolted as the bluenette erupted into laughter.

Dawn laughed so loud that even the Drew and the teacher (Cynthia Dawn remembered) turned to see whats going on.

"Sorry!" Dawn apologized while giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Paul asked, clearly unsure of whats going on.

Giving a final giggle Dawn sighed, "May isn't abused, you dolt." She said softly, "That wasn't May, and for obvious reasons, I cannot tell who that was. May's mom is kind, caring, sweet, gentle, nice-shall I continue?" Technically it was the truth, May's mother really was kind and caring before Norman died.

"Anyway," Dawn said before Paul could say anything, "Though it has been fun, I must get going, some people actually care about their education." She said walking off to her class as the bell rung.

Shortly after she left Drew joined Paul, "Dude, why was she laughing?" He asked.

Paul said nothing, but he knew, he knew that the laugh Dawn gave was forced.

* * *

Dawn walked down the sidewalk towards May house, yes, she was very aware of the risks going there, but she had to see if May was alright. Once, when May brought a puppy home when she was younger Caroline made May tie it under a tree in the rain. Later when May went back to check on it, it wasn't there anymore. Dawn had sat with May for a couple of hours while she cried her heart out.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the wooden door. The door opened to reveal a exhausted May, she had dark bags under her eyes and drool was still visible on her chin.

At the sight of Dawn May's eyes widen, "Dawn-y!" She cried clinging on her childhood friend.

Dawn sweat dropped, "What happened? Why weren't you at school?" she accused.

"She-who-shall-not-be-named grounded me." May sniffed.

"What? Why?" Dawn asked, May had opened the door for Dawn to enter, it was quite inside, too quite.

"Wheres She-who-shall-not-be-named?" Dawn asked.

"She left to get her nails done, she expects the house to be cleaned by the time she gets here." May sighed, flopping onto a nearby couch.

Dawn looked around the room, every corner was spotless, she could almost see her reflection!

"Thank Arceus that I finished just as you got here, though I have more to do tomorrow." May pouted.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a little present for you!" Dawn chirped.

At the word 'present' May's head snapped up, "Oh! Is it poffins?!" she asked with little stars in her eyes.

"Not even close." Dawn said as she dropped loads of paper onto May's awaiting hands.

"Homework!?" May groaned in disappointment.

"Just because your not at school doesn't mean I'm going to let you fail." Dawn huffed.

May groaned, "Come on Dawn! Don't be like that!"

Dawn shook her head, "I won't leave until you finish your homework!"

They both new that was a lie, the last time Dawn stayed when Caroline got home, Caroline made Dawn clean along with May, it was horrible.

"We both know that's a lie," May voiced, "Remember what happened last time?"

Dawn shivered, "It was horrible!"

May nodded, "Come back tomorrow, I'll probably be done with this by then."

Dawn sent a May a look that said _'you sure?' _

Sending a reassuring smile, May walked Dawn to the door.

"Oh, before I forget," Dawn pulled down her backpack from her back and rummaged through it, "here." she handed May a phone.

Immediately May's eyes lit up, "Oh! Thank you, Dawn!"

"Next time don't forget it in your locker," Dawn sighed.

May gave a nervous giggle, "Sorry."

"By when can you go back to school?" Dawn asked, still standing out the door.

May shrugged, "Probably when Caroline stops giving me chores to do."

"Which will be. . ." Dawn waited for May's answer.

Rolling her eyes she said, "Probably in two or three days."

Dawn groaned, "Really?! Why that long?!"

"Hey! Don't blame me, it's not my fault." May yelled holding her hands in front of her.

"Mm-h-mm." Dawn said accusingly, "Anyways, I'll come back tomorrow for the homework, okay?" Dawn finally said, stepping down the steps from May's door.

"Okay, bye Dawn." May said, waving to her friend.

"Alright, see ya!" Dawn called as she walked down the side-walk.

As soon as Dawn was out of sight May gently closed the door and walked over to a couch, flopped on it and stared at the ground. After a few minutes in that position she pushed her upper-body up and looked around, she spotted her homework on the coffee table, "I hate homework." she muttered before flopping back down face first.

* * *

**Sooo sorry for the short chapter, I just came back from camping and my arms are SORE! I slipped off my mattress in the middle of the night without me realizing it until AFTER I slept on the ground. I think only this chapter is gonna be short, this is 7/7 than my usual 10/10. Well, till next update!**


End file.
